Dansa?
by Momodeer
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun adalah orang yang tidak pandai berdansa tetapi dia menyukai seseorang yang merupakan siswa terbaik di kelas dansa mereka. Ujian dansa merupakan syarat kenaikan kelas di sekolah Sehun dan dia ingin 'orang itu' lah yang menjadi pasangannya. Bagaimana nasib Sehun saat ujian dansa nanti? Kaihun, Kai, Sehun, exo members. Warning: gender switch, don't like don't read.


**Dansa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, EXO members

 **Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

 **Genre** : romance, school, drama

 **Rated** : T **Length** : oneshoot

 **Word(s) count** : 4,603 word (s)

 **Warning** : gender switch, don't like don't read, don't do plagiarism please

* * *

 _Sehun adalah orang yang tidak pandai berdansa tetapi dia menyukai seseorang_

 _yang merupakan siswa terbaik di kelas dansa mereka._

 _Ujian dansa merupakan syarat kenaikan kelas di sekolah Sehun dan_

 _dia ingin 'orang itu' yang menjadi pasangannya._

 _Bagaimana nasib Sehun saat ujian dansa nanti?_

 _._

 _._

Akan ada pesta dansa sekolah untuk pelepasan siswa kelas XII sekaligus pengumuman kelulusan bagi mereka. Seluruh siswa kelas X dan XII diharapkan hadir dalam pesta itu sebagai salah satu wujud penghormatan terhadap kakak kelas mereka yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan bangku SMA. Seluruh siswa St. Catherina sangat menantikan pesta itu karena banyak dari mereka yang akhirnya mendapatkan kekasih setelah pesta dansa berakhir ataupun hal-hal romantis lainnya.

Bagi siswa kelas X, pesta dansa tersebut sekaligus merupakan ujian wajib yang diadakan sekolah karena seluruh siswa St. Catherina wajib bisa berdansa.

Intinya pesta dansa itu sangat penting bagi seluruh murid.

.

.

Sehun mengetukkan jemari lentiknya dengan gelisah di atas meja, gadis berambut merah madu itu sedang sangat gelisah sekarang. Dia menyampirkan sebagian rambutnya yang sedikit menjuntai ke depan itu ke belakang telinganya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

Bukannya Sehun itu jelek atau apa sehingga tak satupun yang mau menjadi pasangannya tetapi justru dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan merupakan impian bagi hampir seluruh siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya. Rambut semerah madu yang cantik, mata sebening kaca berwarna biru, kulit seputih salju yang lembut, dan tubuh tinggi semampai yang menawan. Sehun begitu mencolok di antara teman-temannya.

Memang banyak yang ingin menjadi pasangan dansa Sehun tetapi ia menolak mereka semua. Bukan sombong atau bagaimana, tetapi karena Sehun sudah memiliki orang yang di sukai.

Namanya Kim Jongin.

Anak kelas XII dan merupakan kakak tingkat sekaligus guru kelas dansa Sehun. Jongin merupakan yang terbaik di angkatannya dalam hal berdansa sehingga dia dipilih sekolah sebagai guru pengajar kelas dansa bagi kelas X. Dia begitu mengagumkan di mata Sehun dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan dan juga kepandaiannya dalam kelas dansa dan juga akademik. Jongin sempurna.

Tapi sayangnya—

— juga sangat populer

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan kurusnya yang dilipat di atas meja. Itulah yang membuat Sehun ragu untuk meminta Jongin sebagai pasangannya. Dengan kepopuleran dan keramahan Jongin yang luar biasa itu, siapa yang tak ingin menjadi pasangannya?

Bagaimana kalau Jongin sudah punya pasangan nanti?

Lalu Sehun bagaimana?

Sehun menghembuskan napas pelan, ini semua membuatnya pusing. Seluruh siswa kelas X sudah pulang semenjak tadi dan tinggal ia yang duduk di kelas sendirian sekarang, dan memikirkan tentang pesta dansa. Memang terlihat konyol sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Lusa adalah hari pesta dansa tersebut dan hal tersebut membuat kepala Sehun semakin berdenyut pusing.

Jongin, hanya Jongin yang Sehun inginkan sebagai pasangan dansanya besok lusa. Titik.

Dan setelah menetapkan pilihannya tersebut akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya, dan memikirkan cara untuk mengajak Jongin besok. Besok merupakan kesempatan terakhirnya. Dia harus berjuang.

Sehun pun lalu bergegas merapikan bangkunya dan beranjak dari kelas tersebut. Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan rapi agar tidak tertiup angin saat pulang nanti dan mengeluarkan payung berwarna merah muda dari dalam tasnya. Sehun selalu pulang berjalan kaki ketika pulang sekolah, dan payung membantu melindunginya dari terik matahari saat perjalanan.

Sehun mematut dirinya dengan puas di depan cermin di sudut sekolah, seragam berwarna putih dengan rok hitam selutut yang menggembung di bagian bawahnya terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Sehun yang ramping. Setelah dirasanya dia sudah cukup rapi dia mulai membuka payungnya dan berjalan dengan tenang dan anggun ke rumahnya.

Sehun berjalan dengan cukup riang sambil bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kaki-kaki mungil berbalut sepatu berwarna cokelat tua berpita miliknya melangkah dengan lincah melewati beberapa bebatuan dan semak-semak belukar yang mengganggu.

 _Sreet_

Tiba-tiba langkah Sehun terhenti, di kejauhan, dilihatnya Kai sedang berjalan dengan tenang di depannya dengan arah yang sama dengannya. Sehun bersyukur, dengan keadaan seperti itu, Kai tidak akan bisa melihat Sehun karena ia yang berada di depannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia melanjutkan langkahnya perlahan agar Kai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Melihat punggung tegapnya saja sudah membuat Sehun berdebar. Dia memegangi kedua pipi putihnya malu, pasti sudah sangat memerah sekarang, selalu seperti itu tiap bertemu Jongin.

Kim Jongin adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Sehun. Mengajarinya dengan sabar saat kelas dansa dan tak pernah memarahinya ketika Sehun berulang kali melakukan kesalahan karena ia samasekali tak pernah menari sebelumnya. Ia orang yang sangat sabar dan selalu mengajarkan setiap gerakan dengan senyuman, orang yang pertama kali membantunya ketika ia terjatuh, orang yang dengan sabar membantunya latihan secara pribadi setiap pulang sekolah walaupun Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah. Seluruh kebaikan Jongin, usapan lembutnya di rambut Sehun ketika ia berhasil menguasai seluruh gerakan dasar saat itu, senyumnya yang begitu menawan terhadapnya, semuanya berpadu menjadi satu dalam benak Sehun dan perlahan mengalir ke dadanya, menimbulkan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta kepada Kim Jongin.

" _Oppa_ , mau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti, senyuman di wajahnya memudar seketika. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba menghampiri Jongin saat itu.

Dengan cepat Sehun melipat payungnya dan bersembunya di belakang pohon _eek_ yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Dia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ternyata Kei, gadis manis yang sangat cantik seperti boneka. Orangtuanya merupakan selebriti yang sangat terkenal dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka, dan hal tersebut menjelaskan bagaimana Kei juga memiliki kecantikan yang sangat menakjubkan seperti itu. Dia mewarisinya dari kedua orangtuanya. Kaki-kaki yang putih dan ramping, bibir mungil yang menggoda, serta mata cokelat yang berbinar seperti bintang. Kei sangat cantik.

" _Oppa_ mau yaa?" suara Kei terdengar lagi dan astaga, Sehun bersumpah suaranya terdengar sangat imut barusan. Sehun menggingit bibirnya gugup menanti jawaban Kai dan mengintip dengan serius dari balik pohon. Jika Kai menerimanya, habislah sudah harapan Sehun untuk bisa berpasangan dengannya. Ayolah, siapa yang sanggup menolak _aegyo_ Kei?

Kai tersenyum, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang"

Sehun menatap tak percaya dari balik pohon persembunyiannya.

Kai bilang dia sudah memiliki janji barusan? Apa dia sudah memiliki pasangan?  
Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Kei sekarang, dia tidak memperhatikan ketika anak itu akhirnya pergi dengan kecewa dari sana, meninggalkan Kai sendirian dengan Sehun yang sedang bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka.

Air mata Sehun perlahan mengalir, dia meremas dadanya pelan. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kai sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain padahal dia belum sempat memulai perjuangannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari menjauh dari sana, melihat Kai membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Rok sekolahnya berkibar diterpa angin ketika Sehun berlari begitu kencang menjauhi tempat itu.

Ia tidak tahu, bahwa Kai menyadari kehadirannya semenjak tadi dan memanggilnya dari kejauhan ketika Sehun mulai berlari menjauh.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun dan berjalan dengan tenang memungut payung merah muda Sehun yang tertinggal di balik pohon.

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak mengenali Sehun? Rambut merah terangnya dan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping selalu nampak mencolok di manapun dia berada. Lagipula, Sehun bukan tipe yang pintar bersembunyi, rambut merah panjang yang diikatnya membentuk ekor kuda itu bahkan nampak sangat kontras dengan batang pohon _eek_ yang berwana cokelat muda itu, dan terlihat sedikit mencuat ketika Sehun tergesa-gesa bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Kai tertawa mengingat tingkah konyol murid kelas dansanya tersebut, menyimpan payung itu di dalam tasnya, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sehun saat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Semalaman meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar sial kemarin sehingga berakhir dengan tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Pagi ini dia bahkan memalingkan muka ketika Kai menyapanya dengan senyum di lorong kelas dan ia juga langsung berlari kencang menghindarinya. Sakit di hatinya bertambah tiap ia bertemu Kai.

.

Sehun mengikuti seluruh pelajaran hari itu bagaikan zombi, raga di kelas tetapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Pikirannya melayang ke pesta dansa besok, Sehun tidak lupa nahwa hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Ya pelajaran hari sudah usai, jangan lupa persiapkan diri kalian dalam pesta dansa besok," Miss Huang mengakhiri kelas dengan senyum cantik yang terukir di wajahnya. Guru bahasa Inggris itu akhirnya berjalan dengan anggun meninggalkan kelas yang perlahan dipenuhi oleh sorak-sorai.

Sehun menekuk wajahnya sedih, hampir seluruh siswa di kelasnya sudah memiliki pasangan. Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun, gadis mungil bermata sipit yang gemar berdandan. Kris bersama Luhan, gadis cantik berkacamata yang merupakan siswa teladan di kelas mereka. Suho bersama Lay, gadis manis berlesung pipi yang sangat jago memasak. Teman-teman yang lain juga sudah memiliki pasangan.

Hanya Sehun yang masih sendiri...

Sehun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan lunglai keluar kelas, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tampak begitu bersemangat menyambut pesta dansa besok.

"Hai Sehun," sebuah sapaan yang begitu familiar menyapa pendengaran Sehun yang saat itu tengah berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat orang yang seharian ini mengusik pikirannya itu tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"H-hai Kai _sunbae_ ," Sehun menjawab gugup, dia lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berusaha menghindari pandangan Kai. Dia selalu saja terlihat tampan dimanapun dia berada. Membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang walaupun dia berusaha setengah mati untuk menahannya. Rona merah samar kembali tercetak di pipi putih Sehun tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Kai tertawa renyah melihat kegugupan Sehun, dia manis sekali.

Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut dan menatap Kai lalu kembali menunduk sedih. Ah, rumah mereka memang searah dan Kai memang sering mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tapi itu memang tidak berarti apapun ya? Kai sudah memiliki pasangan...

"Sehun?" sebuah kerutan samar muncul di dahi Kai ketika Sehun tak kunjung menjawab, tidak biasanya gadis itu seperti ini.

"E-eh? Ahaha, maaf aku melamun tadi," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, dia memaksakan sebuah tawa untuk mencairkan suasana. "Tentu saja aku mau _sunbae_ "

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam sekali hari ini?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun karena gadis cantik di sebelahnya ini daritadi berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Padahal biasanya Sehun sangat ceria dan selalu mempunyai bahan pembicaraan yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Mmm? Tidak apa-apa," Sehun menjawab –hampir terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman— karena ia mengatakannya dengan begitu pelan dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai memastikan. Dia tidak yakin Sehun berkata jujur saat itu.

"Ya..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, "...kurasa begitu". Haaah, Sehun bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Kai menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu selagi mereka berjalan. Rambut merah madunya terlihat bergoyang ditiup angin, poninya yang memanjang dan kepalanya yang kini tertunduk menghalangi Kai untuk melihat mata birunya yang cantik. Ah, apa Sehun sedang ada masalah ya?

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," Kai tertawa dia mengacak rambut Sehun pelan.

 _Srek_

Langkah Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti. Membuat Kai secara otomatis juga menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sehun terkejut.

Terasa denyut menyakitkan lagi di dada Sehun.

Jangan tawa itu lagi, jangan bersikap lembut lagi, jangan membuat Sehun berpikir kalau Kai juga menyukainya.

Kalau seperti ini...

Kalau seperti ini, Sehun...

"Maukah...m-maukah _sunbae_ pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"Mata biru Sehun berpendar terang ketika ia menatap sosok orang yang disukainya tersebut, tapi akhirnya ia kembali menunduk malu. Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun tanpa bisa ia tahan. Sehun tak peduli lagi jika Kai akan menolaknya yang penting dia sudah mengatakannya.

 _Hening._

Kai tidak menjawab sepatahkata pun dan akhirnya Sehun yakin bahwa Kai memang tak bisa menjadi pasangan untuk pesta dansanya besok. Dia mengusap kasar air mata yang tiba-tiba turun di pipinya, rasanya lebih menyakitkan ketika kau ditolak secara langsung seperti ini. "Y-ya sudah aku—"

"Boleh kok," tawa Kai tiba-tiba terdengar. Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap Kai terkejut, "B-benarkah? T-tapi bukankah _sunbae_ sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk pesta dansa besok?"

Kai menghentikan tawanya, "Darimana kau tahu?" dia tersenyum menyelidik.

"A-aku—" Sehun benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa sekarang. Dia tak bisa memberitahu Kai bahwa dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Kei kemarin kan?

"Kau mengikutiku kemarin ya?" tanya Kai masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, dia perlahan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda, "Ini payungmu?"

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna dia menatap payung merah muda yang disodorkan Kai kehadapannya dengan _syok_ , "Jadi _sunbae_ tau aku bersembunyi di belakang pohon kemarin?" Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang saking terkejutnya, pengintaiannya kemarin benar-benar sudah terbongkar.

"Ya begitulah...kau benar-benar tidak pintar bersembunyi," Kai tertawa lagi.

Sehun menerima payungnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu, "M-maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan," Kai menatap adik kelasnya ini dengan geli.

Keheningan lalu merayapi mereka sesaat. Suara desir angin menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di jalan setapak rindang yang mereka lalui bersama itu.

"J-jadi...?" suara Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah Sehun dan menyibak hela-helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, menampakkan matanya birunya yang sebening kaca, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Gadis itu menunduk lalu menunduk lagi tak berani menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi apanya?" goda Kai.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya kesal, kakak kelasnya ini kenapa suka sekali bercanda sih. "Tentang pesta dansa _sunbae_ , _sunbae_ benar-benar mau menjadi pasanganku?"

Kai tertawa lagi, "Tentu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kata-kata _sunbae_ tentang _sunbae_ yang sudah memiliki janji untuk pergi ke pesta dansa bersama orang lain kemarin? Jangan membohongiku _sunbae_ , aku—"

"Kaulah orangnya"

"A-apa?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menatap sosok di depannya tersebut saking terkejutnya dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. "S- _sunbae_ jangan bercanda, ak—"

"Aku tidak berbohong," Kai menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, menawannya dalam pesona ketampanannya yang luar biasa. "Kaulah orangnya Sehun. Aku menolak seluruh ajakan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa bersama orang lain karena aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk menjadi pasanganmu," Kai tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Sehun sudah pasti semerah tomat sekarang, "K-kenapa?"

"Karena kupikir kau akan menangis karena tidak ada yang mau menjadi pasanganmu, oleh karena itu aku mau," kata Kai jahil dan mencubit hidung Sehun yang kini memerah itu. "Kau kan tidak pintar berdansa," Kai menjahili Sehun lagi.

" _Sunbae_ jahat!" pekik Sehun sambil cemberut berat, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan tangannya memukul bahu Kai dengan kesal, "Aku bertanya serius tau"

Kai tertawa, dia menahan pukulan Sehun ke bahunya dan menatap gadis cantik itu penuh makna, "Aku serius kok"

Sehun menahan napasnya.

"Aku benar-benar serius hanya ingin menjadi pasanganmu." lanjut Kai lagi. Dia mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sehun dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

Senyum Sehun perlahan terukir, kelegaan sekaligus kebahagiaan menjalar di hatinya.

Kai tersenyum melihatnya, dia melepaskan belaiannya di wajah Sehun dengan perlahan dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tersenyum bodoh di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang, Sehun?" Kai bertanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajahnya yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Sehun karena dia membelakangi gadis itu.

Sehun akhirnya tersadar, dan dengan seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya dia berlari menyusul Kai yang sudah agak jauh berada di depannnya.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik dan berlatihlah menari dengan baik, jangan permalukan aku sebagai guru dansamu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok"

Sehun tertawa di sampingnya, "Siap kapten!"

Impiannya menjadi kenyataan!

.

.

.

"S- _sunbae_ aku gugup," Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Padahal menurut Kai, Sehun terlihat sangat cantik malam ini dengan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna merah marun yang menggembung di bagian bawahnya disertai sebuah pita berwarna hitam yang tersemat di antara dadanya. Dan jangan lupakan leher Sehun yang terlihat begitu jenjang berhiaskan sebuah liontin berwarna biru muda sederhana yang terlihat sangat cantik. Gaun merah yang mengekspos bahunya tersebut membuat kalungnya tampak sangat indah di lehernya. Sehun juga memakai sebuah sepatu ber-hak sedang berwarna hitam elegan yang begitu pas di kaki mungilnya. Rambut merahnya ia biarkan tergerai bebas dan ia membuat sedikit gelombang di bagian ujung rambutnya. Sebuah makhota berwarna keemasan menghiasi rambutnya dengan apik. Semua itu bertambah sempurna dengan olesan lipstik berwarna merah di bibir mungilnya, Sehun sangat sempurna.

Mereka kini keluar dari mobil Kai dan berjalan menuju aula sekolah tempat pesta dansa sekolah diadakan.

"Tenanglah kau sangat cantik, lagipula, aku ada di sampingmu," Kai tersenyum meyakinkan pasangannya yang tampak sangat gugup malam ini. Dia meremas jemari Sehun, memberikan kekuatan.

Sehun merona mendengar perkataan Kai. Dia menarik napasnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan pemuda itu, "B-baiklah jika _sunbae_ berkata begitu," Sehun tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kai balas tersenyum, mereka lalu berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu masuk utama yang kelihatannya sudah penuh dengan hadirin.

 _Tap_

Sehun dan Kai mulai memasuki aula. Terjadi keheningan tiba-tiba di seluruh penjuru aula melihat kehadiran mereka berdua.

"S- _sunbae_..." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Kai dia menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat semua mata yang tertuju ke arah mereka. Kenapa semua menatap mereka? Apa dia terlihat sangat aneh? Apa Sehun terlihat sangat buruk bila bersanding dengan Kai? Apa Sehun—

"Cantik sekali...bukankah itu Sehun?" suara celetukan seseorang membuat Sehun perlahan menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Dilihatnya Baekhyun melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam selutut yang sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya, dia bersama Chanyeol, pasangannya.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi"

"Sehun terlihat seperti malaikat malam ini"

"Lihat pakaian mereka, benar-benar menakjubkan!"

Kasak-kusuk hadirin yang banyak memuji Sehun dan Kai membuat pipi Sehun makin merona. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat pujian seperti itu.

Akhirnya suasana perlahan menjadi riuh kembali, teman-teman sekolah mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau benar-benar cantik malam ini," Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Kai tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tersipu malu mendengar pujian Kai.

"Terima kasih _sunbae_ ," Sehun berkata malu-malu. Dia menatap pasangan dansanya malam ini dengan lembut, dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan rambut hitam legam dan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam yang sangat sesuai di tubuh tegapnya. Dan dengan itu akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kerumunan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang berada di dekat meja berisi makanan-makanan yang terlihat lezat.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sambil memerhatikan aula sekolah yang tampak begitu berbeda malam ini. Aula itu dihias sangat cantik dengan pita-pita berwarna keemasan menggantung di dindingnya yang berwarna putih dan lampu-lampu kristal anggun yang melayang-layang di langit-langit aula. Cahaya sengaja dibuat temaram untuk menambah khidmat suasana, tetapi walaupun begitu, Sehun tetap bisa melihat tulisan 'SELAMAT BAGI KELULUSAN SISWA KELAS XII, SEMOGA SUKSES' yang dibuat dari lampu neon putih yang menyala tepat atas panggung utama para guru.

 _Lampu dimatikan._

Terdengar suara dari mikrofon, itu suara Miss Huang. Sebuah lampu sorot mengarah langsung ke arah wanita cantik yang sedang berbicara di atas mimbar tersebut, membuat dia menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah kegelapan itu. Miss Huang berbicara sebentar tentang pentingnya acara pesta dansa sekolah malam ini dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan siswa kelas XII. Setelah itu, beliau berbicara mengenai nilai dansa bagi siswa kelas X yang akan digunakan sebagai pertimbangan kenaikan kelas. Kemudian, beliau juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang peraih nilai terbaik tahun ini yang akan diumumkan di akhir acara nanti.

Sambutan selesai.

Musik lembut perlahan mengalun dari sudut ruangan, lampu kembali dihidupkan dengan suasana temaram.

Pesta dansa telah dimulai.

"Sehun..." suara berat Kai membuat Sehun otomatis menoleh ke arah pasangannya tersebut. Dia tersipu malu ketika Kai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Dengan malu-malu, Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Kai yang langsung menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Tangan Kai berada di pinggang ramping Sehun dan tangan Sehun mengalung di sekitar leher Kai. Keduanya tersenyum dan menggerakkan tubuh beriringan mengikuti alunan musik.

Tatapan mata Kai yang lembut seolah memaksa Sehun untuk terus menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik," Kai memuji Sehun lagi sembari mereka berdansa.

Sehun tertawa, "Terima kasih Tuan Tampan" ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terus tersenyum malam ini. Sehun sangat bahagia.

Musik perlahan berubah menjadi semakin cepat, memaksa setiap hadirin untuk mengerakkan tubuhnya dengan lebih lincah mengikuti irama musik.

Sehun sebelumnya tak akan bisa melakukan ini. Tapi berkat Kai yang terus mengajarinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini di kelas dansa, akhirnya Sehun dapat berdansa dengan sangat baik sekarang. Tubuhnya kini bergerak lincah secara alami mengikuti arahan Kai.

"Kau lihat Sehun, Yoon?" Miss Huang mengamati murid-murid kelas X yang sedang berdansa dan memberikan penilaian terhadap mereka dari lantai 2 aula.

Rekan sesama penilai disamping Miss Huang, Miss Yoon tertawa. "Ya, aku melihatnya, kenapa?"

"Bukankah ia berkembang sangat pesat? Sehun bahkan tidak dapat melangkah dengan benar dulu saat kelas dansa pertamanya. Tetapi, lihatlah dia seperti seorang profesional sekarang. Kaki-kakinya bergerak lincah mengikuti irama musik, tiap langkahnya benar-benar tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun bagaikan langkah seekor rusa liar yang anggun." Miss Huang mengamati Sehun dengan pandangan tertarik.

Miss Yoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat rekannya. "Apakah kau tidak pernah muda? Itulah kekuatan cinta, Huang"

"Apa maksudmu?" Miss Huang memandang rekannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Pipi yang merona seperti mawar, tatapan mata yang penuh cinta, senyum yang menawan selembut pagi, gadis itu tengah jatuh cinta," Miss Yoon menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?"

Miss Yoon menggeleng gemas pada rekannya yang cantik tapi sedikit lamban ini, "Tentu saja pada pasangan dansanya itu, tidakkah kau melihat, dia benar-benar terlihat menikmati kebersamaan mereka sekarang," Yoona menunjuk pada Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat sangat menikmati waktu mereka.

Miss Huang mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Kurasa itu memang benar, tapi apapun alasannya aku akan memberi Sehun nilai bagus untuk ujian dansa kali ini," Miss Huang lalu menggoreskan pena di lembar penilaiannya dan menuliskan angka 'A' di lembar penilaian milik Sehun.

Kerja bagus, Sehun. Miss Huang tersenyum puas.

.

.

Pesta dansa telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun masih sibuk mengatur napasnya sedangkan Kai pergi mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Dansa yang sangat indah Sehun, kau sudah bekerja keras," Kai mengulurkan segelas minuman berwarna oranye terang yang terlihat menyegarkan itu kepada Sehun lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, ini semua berkat _sunbae_ ," Sehun tersenyum lalu menerima minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya habis. Dia benar-benar kehausan.

Kai tertawa melihat Sehun. Dia benar-benar gadis yang menarik, Kai mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengusap peluh yang mengalir di sekitar wajah Sehun. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, gadis itu langsung terdiam beberapa detik dengan ekspresi terkejut, wajahnya pasti langsung memerah. Kai sudah hafal setiap tingkah laku Sehun hahaha.

Kini agenda mereka di malam itu tinggal menanti pengumuman kelulusan, dan pemberian penghargaan kepada siswa dengan nilai terbaik.

Miss Huang mengumumkan bahwa seluruh siswa St. Chatherina kelas XII lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik dan mereka patut berbangga karena rata-rata di sekolah mereka merupakan yang terbaik di negara mereka, Inggris. Seluruh siswa bersorak mendengar berita tersebut dan bahkan beberapa ada yang menitikkan air matanya karena haru.

Miss Huang mengatakan sesuatu tentang kelas XII yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke universitas dan harus menjaga nama baik sendiri dan nama baik sekolah. Mereka harus memberikan contoh yang baik bagi adik-adik kelas mereka. Perjuangan mereka selama 3 tahun di sekolah harus mereka arahkan menuju cita-cita yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Perkataan Miss Huang membuat Sehun menatap sosok di sampingnya. Ah, bukankah Kai juga kelas XII? Berarti bukankah hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka? Padahal Sehun baru saja hendak menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, tapi Kai sudah lulus dengan begitu cepat.

"Kenapa menatapku terus? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" suara teguran Kai membuat Sehun tersentak. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menoleh dan menatap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"T-tidak ada," jawabnya gugup sambil cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya.

"Ah benarkah?" tanya Kai tidak percaya, dia kini justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang sedang berusaha keras menghindari tatapan matanya.

"B-benar kok," Sehun masih berusaha mengelak.

Kai menghela napas pelan, dia menangkup wajah putih Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap ke arahnya. Kenapa Sehun suka sekali berbohong sih?

"S- _sunbae_..." Sehun tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, Kai yang menatapnya dengan sangat kembut saat ini membuat jantung Sehun berdebar sangat kencang.

"Hmm...? Katakan semua yang mengganggu pikiranmu Sehun, katakan padaku," Kai tersenyum hangat.

"A-aku—" Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup.

.

"—DAN PERAIH NILAI TERTINGGI DI SEKOLAH TAHUN INI ADALAH KIM JONGIN!" Suara Miss Huang tiba-tiba membuat seluruh hadirin bersorak-sorai. Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Kai tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan memberikan isyarat pada Sehun bahwa ia berjanji akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka nanti karena ia harus segera naik ke podium untuk memberikan pidatonya.

Sehun mengangguk dan dengan itu Kai berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju podium. Sehun sangat bangga terhadap kakak kelasnya tersebut, benar-benar kakak kelas yang patut dijadikan teladan.

Kai mendapat pelukan dari beberapa guru yang sangat bangga dengan prestasinya yang berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolah tersebut. Sebuah pin tanda kehormatan sekolah kini disematkan dengan apik di _tuxedo_ yang dikenakan Kai. Pin itu terlihat berkilauan dari kejauhan karena berwarna perak dengan ukiran-ukiran yang cantik di sekelilingnya.

Kai tersenyum, dia membungkuk hormat kepada para guru sebelum melangkah menuju podium untuk memberikan pidatonya.

Sehun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai karena pidato yang dibawakannya sangat bagus dan menyentuh. Ia tak menyangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga akhirnya mereka tiba-tiba sudah dihadapkan pada hari kelulusan siswa kelas XII, hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama tentu sekarang menjadi terasa semakin berarti. Sehun menyeka air mata harunya yang turun tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"—satu lagi" Kai tiba-tiba berujar di podium sebelum ia menutup pidatonya.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk hadirin dan juga raut keterkejutan Sehun.

"Aku akan pergi ke Universitas California tahun ajaran baru ini, sebuah undangan tiba di rumahku kemarin sore untuk menempuh pendidikan di sana," Kai berucap dan terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh hadirin karena Kai merupakan lulusan pertama yang berhasil masuk ke universitas nomor satu dunia tersebut. Semuanya turut berbahagia mendengar berita tersebut, tak terkecuali Sehun, gadis itu ikut tertawa bahagia bersama hadirin walaupun sebagian hatinya terasa pedih karena _sunbae_ favoritnya akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan mereka pasti akan sangat sulit bertemu.

"Terima kasih atas bimbingan semua guru dan teman-teman selama ini, itu sangat berarti bagiku." Kai menatap teman-temannya dan adik-adik tingkatnya di aula tersebut. Begitu banyak kenangan yang terjadi dan mereka kini harus memilih jalan sendiri-sendiri.

Kai lalu mengatakan sesuatu tentang adik-adik kelasnya yang juga harus terus belajar keras untuk mencapai impian mereka dan pentingnya menghormati para guru. Setelah beberapa kata penutup Kai lalu membungkuk dalam sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya kemudian menuruni podium.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka dengan mobil Kai, Sehun terus mengoceh senang, "Kau sangat hebat _sunbae_! Pidatomu sangat keren aku sangat tersentuh tadi, kau juga sangat mengagumkan bisa pergi ke Universitas California, aku—"

"Kau tidak sedih?" Kai tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari balik stir kemudi di depannya.

Ucapan Sehun terhenti, senyum di wajahnya memudar, dia menunduk, "A-aku? Tentu saja aku sedih, kau akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh _sunbae_ "

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Kai ketika mendengar pernyataan Sehun tersebut, mereka kini telah tiba di depan rumah Sehun, Kai mematikan mesin lalu menepikan mobilnya.

"Sehun..." Kai memanggil gadis manis yang baru saja hendak turun dari mobilnya tersebut.

"Ya? K-kenapa _sunbae_?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati _sunbae_ -nya tersebut sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat. Semburat kemerahan menjalari pipi Sehun, membuat kecantikannya semakin bersinar, gadis yang benar-benar menawan. Kai memandang Sehun takjub sebelum...

 _Cup_

Tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Jadilah kekasihku," Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan segera memalingkan mukanya yang pasti sudah sangat memerah karena malu. Oh, sial, kali ini kenapa dia jadi pemalu begini? Kai tidak boleh menunjukkannya pada Sehun!

Sudah lama sekali Kai ingin mengatakannya pada gadis manis itu, gadis cantik yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya ketika pelatihan kelas dansa pertama mereka dulu.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna, mulut mungilnya menganga lucu. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang saking malunya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. "S- _sunbae_..."

"Mm, jadi jawabanmu?" tanya Kai sambil tetap memalingkan mukanya ke arah luar jendela mobilnya, dia masih benar-benar malu atas kejadian barusan dan belum mampu menatap wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkikik geli di tempatnya melihat tingkah Kai, _sunbae_ -nya ini ternyata sangat pemalu. "Apa _sunbae_ bercanda?"

"Apa?" Dengan cepat Kai menolehkan kepalanya saking terkejutnya mendengar jawaban Sehun tersebut. Hei! dia sama sekali tidak main-main.

Sehun tertawa lagi melihat wajah syok Kai yang menatapnya, dia menangkup pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut, "Tentu saja aku mau"

Senyum perlahan terkembang di wajah Kai yang tampan, dia meraih tangan kanan Sehun lalu mengecupnya lembut. "Terima kasih," bisiknya bahagia.

Sehun merona, dan mengangguk malu-malu. Dia menutup matanya perlahan ketika Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

 _Cup_

Kai mencium bibirnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dan lama. Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kai menikmati ciuman yang mungkin merupakan ciuman terakhir mereka sebelum Kai berangkat ke California besok.

"Aku akan datang beberapa tahun lagi untuk menjemputmu, tunggulah sampai saai itu tiba," Kai berbisik di dekat telinga Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dia memeluk Kai erat-erat."Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu _sunbae!"_

Ya Sehun pasti akan menunggu!

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ini gs pertama gue, kayanya freak banget sumpah X( Ini pertamanya aku mau bikin 1k+ doang tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba jadi 4k+ huhuhu. gua gak bakat buat cerita pendek. dan judunya, lagi-lagi ga nyambung lagi Xo

Terus ada lagi, ini juga tadi pertamanya mau gua bikin yaoi, tapi aku ga nge _-feel_ dengan pesta dansa sesama cowo, jadi aku bikin Sehun gs deh TT aneh ya? Maap deh X'(

Mengapa _setting_ nya bukan di Korea? Nah itu karena aku habis baca novel Gideon Gideon gitu deh, _setting_ mereka di London, jadi gua kebawa suasana gitu(?) Ada yang baca juga?

Btw, Kalau ada yang masih ga ngerti, bisa langsung pm gua.

Maaf buat cerita ancur dan pasaran ini. Gua cuma pengen meramaikan lagi ff Kaihun yang belakangan ini semacam mulai menghilang dari peredaran (?)

Love

 **Momo**


End file.
